


Stretch

by pippen2112



Series: Back on Our Bullshit - A Critical Role Modern AU [4]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Blow Jobs, Bottom Fjord (Critical Role), Campaign 2 (Critical Role), Consensual Kink, Crying During Sex, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sensory Deprivation, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 10:00:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17465378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pippen2112/pseuds/pippen2112
Summary: Fjord gasps as his legs are pushed up to his chest. Steady, strong hands curl around his ankles, claws needling into his skin as they hold him in place. Molly. Even with the blindfold snug over his eyes and white noise droning in his ears, he feels the warmth of Molly's thighs on either side of his face, can smell Molly's musk and still taste Caleb’s precome on his tongue. But before he put the headphones on, Caleb had kissed him deeply and Molly told him to call "red" if he needed to tap out, and now all he has to do is lay back and relax and enjoy.Easier said than done.Set before the events of Devil's Laughter and Velvet-Covered Steel





	Stretch

**Author's Note:**

> Here I am, back on my modern au bullshit. This series and it's continued existence wouldn't be here without the continued support from the lovely folks on the CritGoals Discord. 
> 
> Today's installment is brought to you by an impromptu kink bingo. My prompts were "sensory deprivation," "rough sex/tears," and "rimming."
> 
> I don't have a solid timeline for this series, but this fic takes place fairly early in their relationship, before the events of Devil's Laughter and Velvet-Covered Steel. You don't need to have read the other fics in this series to read this one. It functions as a stand alone.

Fjord gasps as his legs are pushed up to his chest. Steady, strong hands curl around his ankles, claws needling into his skin as they hold him in place. Molly. Even with the blindfold snug over his eyes and white noise droning in his ears, he feels the warmth of Molly's thighs on either side of his face, can smell Molly's musk and still taste Caleb’s precome on his tongue. But before he put the headphones on, Caleb had kissed him deeply and Molly told him to call "red" if he needed to tap out, and now all he has to do is lay back and relax and enjoy.

Easier said than done.

A second pair of hand settle on his quads, worn and rough as they knead into him. Nails scratch across his skin, and Fjord feels himself groan. Something warm and wet swirls against his hole, and something stubbly scraping along his cheeks. "Fuck!" He shouts, bucking and squirming for purchase; the hands on him clench, holding him firm. "Oh, fuck."

He feels Caleb's low chuckle, the vibrations carrying through him. Fjord exhales hard, his hands fisted in the sheets beneath him. Molly shuffles over him, and one fleeting moment, a slick cock brushes his lips. Fjord cranes toward it, flicking the tip with his tongue before Molly leans away and deprives him once more. And suddenly, he's very glad for the white noise; he doesn't wanna know what that sound was that just came out of him.

One of Caleb's hands takes his, squeezing tentatively.

Fjord swallows hard, willing his voice to work. "I'm good. Keep going, please."

Satisfied, Caleb licks into him, and Fjord keens and rocks back to meet him. Heat ripples low in his stomach. He can't imagine what he must look like: a flush darkening his skin from hairline to chest, his cock thick and heavy and untouched, a naked tiefling hovering over his face and holding his legs in the air, a scruffy wizard eating his ass and working two fingers into him. He clings to the sheets and moans until Molly drops his weight again. Then there's a cock in his mouth, and life is simple again.

He zones out for a while, absorbed by the taste of cock and the steady swell of pleasure through him and the white noise drowning out his surroundings. He can just drift and for once, he’s happy to just lay there and suckle. At some point, Molly pushes his legs open wider. Fjord’s back arches off the bed. His lips move around Molly’s dick, words slipping out of him muffled by his mouthful. 

Caleb groans into him, pressing in a third finger and hooking against his walls. He circles Fjord’s prostate, then pulls out and spreads his fingers wide, stretching him open. Fjord keen, the flicker of pain tempering his pleasure. His eyes water behind the blindfold, and he bucks his hips, pleading for more stimulation, but Caleb is too clever for that. No matter how Fjord twitches and squirms, the only stimulation he gets is the wide, unyielding stretch.

His jaw drops and Molly's cock slips out of his mouth, smearing against his cheek. He cranes after it as his partners shuffle around him. Without dislodging his fingers, Caleb draws closer, hooking one of Fjord's legs over his shoulder, pressing the other out with his elbow. Molly releases his ankles, sitting higher on his knees, his thighs quivering with effort. Fjord can feel so many helpless sounds reverberating in his throat, but he can’t think about what he must sound like. Desperate and needy and eager. He turns his head and presses his lips to Molly's thigh, teasing the sensitive skin like he had Molly’s cock. Breathes in the scent of lavender oil and sweat and desire. Wallows in it.

And then Caleb jerks his fingers free, and Fjord aches for more, but before he can whine, there’s blunt pressure and cold slick and the never-ending stretch as he's filled. He gets barely a second to adjust before Caleb thrusts again, and again, slamming into him. Fjord bites Molly's thigh, praying it might muffle his cries; instead Molly jolts above him, and warmth splatters against his neck and chest.

Fjord throws his head back, clenches the sheets under him, and takes it. Takes everything they give him. Relishes the merciless thrusts, the heated tongue lapping at the spend on his skin, the ache in his throat for more. Caleb bares down over him, his hairy stomach Fjord’s the sole source of friction, and Fjord snaps. He bucks back into every thrust, frenzied and desperate despite his poor leverage. Aching and primed and lost, especially when clawed fingers pinch his nipples and twist hard and there's nothing left in him but want.

#

He drifts, in and out of consciousness. One moment, he's bent in half and someone's tugging on his spent cock. The next, he's empty, and a warm, damp cloth is sliding over his skin and lilting words hum around him. Gentle reassurances. He shivers, torn between falling headfirst into unconsciousness and nuzzling into the comfort.

The bed dips behind him, and more warmth encompasses him. "You did so well, liebling. So, so well."

_Liebling._

The word brings him back to himself.

Fjord blinks, but the darkness doesn't abate. "Can the blindfold come off now?" He asks, his voice weak and rougher than he expects.

"Ja, of course."

Steady fingers undo the knot at the back of his head, and the sodden fabric falls away from his face. His bedroom is dark around them, his head pillowed on Molly's naked thigh. Caleb kisses across the line of his shoulders and Fjord shivers. "Back with us?" Caleb asks quietly.

Fjord nods.

Arms curl around him from behind, and another hand runs through his hair. Molly, his eyes concerned as he looks over Fjord. "Good to hear, love. You had us worried."

"Worried?" He repeats groggily.

Caleb hums in agreement. "You were a lot more vocal than usual."

"Oh." He gulps, his cheeks turning hot. "Nothing too bad, I hope."

"Not at all," Molly says as he leans down and gives him a soft kiss. "Quite the opposite. I don't think I've ever heard you beg like that."

Blushing hard, Fjord buries his face against Molly's leg, pointedly ignoring the cooling teartracks on his face.

With a chuckle, Caleb says, "Don't be embarrassed, Fjord. It was good to see you so uninhibited."

Still, he groans. "Can we just... never talk about this again? Please."

A moment of quiet stretches above him. If he looked, he'd probably see Caleb and Molly engaged in one of their silent conversations. But that would require opening his eyes and acknowledging everything he just did, and he's not ready for that. Won't be ready until he's had a good night's sleep and a big breakfast.

Molly scratches at the back of his head and breaks the silence. "Not never, but not tonight,” he says softly. “One day soon. Alright?"

Fjord nods, his voice tight in his throat. "Okay."

But come morning, he sneaks out of bed before Caleb or Molly wake up, and runs until his lungs burn and his legs feel like jello and his brain finally, _finally_ , goes quiet.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Questions, comments, concrit, and suggestions are all welcome!


End file.
